13 June 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-06-13 ;Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres. *Peel likes 'Right Around The Corner' by the Detroit Cobras so much that he plays it again immediately after it ends. He can't resist playing another track from the LP later in the show, even though he hadn't planned on doing so. Sessions *Loves #1. First broadcast of debut session. Tracklisting *''(JP: 'Hello again dearly beloved, and welcome to Peel Acres.')'' *Shins: New Slang (LP - Oh, Inverted World) Sub Pop *''(JP: 'That does sound amazingly like something else, it sounds amazingly like several other things actually, but excellent.')'' *Dub Syndicate (with Capleton): Time (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion & Roots Records *Commercial Breakup: Bizarre Love Triangle (Single mix) (single) Ladomat 2000 *Loves: Little Girl Blues (Peel session) *Nectarine No 9: Lid (LP - Received Transgressed & Transmitted) Beggars Banquet *A Sides: Big Request (12") Hardleaders *Econoline: Breakfast Of Champions (7") Seriously Groovy Records *Little Willie John: Fever (?) Ace Records *Cathode: From And Inspired By (7") Static Caravan Records *Ronnie Ronalde: Beautiful Dreamer (CD - EMI Presents the Magic of Ronnie Ronalde) EMI *''(JP: 'I wonder if there is such a volume anywhere on earth as the Ronnie Ronalde story, I should very much like to read it.')'' *Loves: Chelsea Girl (Peel session) *Greens Keepers: Low And Sweet (What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan? 12") Classic *Saloon: Impact (7") Glamour Puss Records *Ann Beretta: Russ' Song (LP - New Union Old Glory) Lookout *Kling Klang: Rocker (7") Guided Missile Records *''(JP: 'And that's at least the second record in tonight's programme on a label run by a Liverpool supporter, although that's not the reason they're in the programme, I wouldn't want you to think that.')'' *Dinah Shore With Orchestra: Something To Remember You By (78) His Masters Voice Records (Pig's Big 78) *Pugwash: Boomerang (12") Liquid Records *Loves: When My Baby Comes (Peel session) *Accelera Deck: Cam Devine (Reconsidered) (7" split with Cursor) Jonathon Whiskey *Nora O'Connor: Looks Like I'm Up Shit Creek Again (LP - Down To The Promised Land: 5 Years of Bloodshot Records) Bloodshot *''(JP: 'I thought for a moment that she played pedal steel guitar and I thought that would make her almost the perfect companion for life really, a woman who could sing like that and play pedal steel guitar, hard to imagine. I mean, the Pig is well nigh perfect but she doesn't play pedal steel guitar, perhaps her only flaw laughs. Anyway, I shall try and discover more about Nora O'Connor because I think that is so good.')'' *Aspects: My Genre (LP - Correct English) Hombré *Detroit Cobras: Right Around The Corner (CD - Life Love and Leaving) Sympathy For The Record Industry Records *''(JP: 'That is just fantastic, isn't it? Sometimes you forget that records can be as straightforward as that. In fact I think we deserve to hear that again.')'' *Detroit Cobras: Right Around The Corner (CD - Life Love and Leaving) Sympathy For The Record Industry Records *''(JP: 'Absolutely amazing, I just love that. And there's a better track on there to come, I'm tempted to play it to you now but it will come up next Wednesday the way I'm progressing at the moment... I may yield to temptation before the end of the programme though.')'' *Starts playing it a third time instead of the next record "No hold on a second, come on!" (Wrong Track Moment) *Llwybr Llaethog: Aberdaron (LP - Stwff) Neud Nid Deud *''(JP: 'Hard to explain... that's the title of this track... oh come on! It has started, I promise you, it has, but why can't I hear it? Really frustrating. Actually it really is playing at the moment but nothing....')'' *Strokes: Hard To Explain (single) Rough Trade Records *Kid 606: When I Want A Gun, Yeah (Compilation LP: Knowing We Was Right From Da Start) 555 Records *Loves: Just Like Bobby D (Peel session) *Dub Syndicate (with Capleton): Time (Version) (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion & Roots Records *''(JP: 'I have yielded to temptation.)'' *Detroit Cobras: Shout Bama Lama (CD - Life Love and Leaving) Sympathy For The Record Industry Records *Boards Of Canada: Poppy Seed (LP - So Soon) Planet Mu Records File ;Name *18. John Peel 13-06-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:13 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) *https://www.mediafire.com/?2tpdcttlbal3o6t Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Track Moment